


Just a Taste

by behindskylines (deanlovessammymorethanpie)



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: First Kiss, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovessammymorethanpie/pseuds/behindskylines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer wears sparkly lip gloss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on May 18, 2009 on livejournal under the name behindskylines.

Spencer wanted to. He wanted to so bad that he could practically taste it, could almost feel the sensation of it sliding across his lips. He thought about flicking his tongue out to taste it, his mouth watering with the thick flavor and the scent. The heavenly scent that would follow him around for hours later, reminding him of it with every inhale.

He sighed, and blinked hard before backing away from the cosmetics displays. He was _not_ going to buy a tube of lip gloss, especially not a sparkly tube that had small pink watermelons up and down the sides. He already got enough shit from Ryan (of all people) about how his hair and his girlhips were turning him into a chick. He'd never live it down if he walked around with sparkly, shiny, watermelon-smelling lips. Instead, he traced his footsteps back to where he had left Brendon, face practically smushed up against the glass of a large fish tank full of colorful fish. There were other tanks surrounding it, and Spencer could just make out smudges of sticky-Brendon-fingerprints all over them.

"I could totally get a fish. It could live on the bus with us, and we could all be it's daddies, and we'd be the best fish family ever, right, Spencer?"

Spencer dug his hand into the tight pocket of his jeans. "We've talked to Zach about this, Bren. No pets. No hamsters, no mice, no fish, and definitely no dogs, allowed on the bus."

Brendon turned away from the glass with a dejected look on his face. "I'd pick up after it, I swear! And I'm made sure that the water gets changed whenever it needed it."

Shaking his head, Spencer grabbed the crook of Brendon's elbow. "I'm not the one you have to convince," he said, pulling Brendon toward the rest of the guys, hoping to god that Ryan had finally figured out what pretentious French movie he wanted to buy so that they could get out of this consumer wasteland already.

*

They were standing just outside the bus the next day, waiting for Zach to tell them to hurry up and get their asses into the venue when Jon walked up to Spencer, his hands buried deep in the pockets of his bright hoodie. Spencer was leaning against the bus, and he shifted over to let Jon lean next to him. 

"I got you something."

Spencer turned to him, shielding his eyes with a hand as he realized that the sun was just over the building and glaring him right in the face. "Yeah?"

Jon nodded, a slight blush touching just the tips of his cheeks, and Spencer wondered about it for the second it took Zach to come out of the venue, his loud voice booming across the deserted parking lot. "Alright guys! Hurry up, and get your asses in here!"

*

There was no way to talk to Jon about the 'something' that he had mentioned earlier, not with sound checks, and warm ups, and getting dressed, and getting ready, and then, another amazing, electric show where nothing else in the world mattered but the sound and the lights and the roar of the crowd and them playing together as one. And after that, there was the press of changing, showers so quick that the water barely had the chance to saturate his hair completely and then, fans with ecstatic grins and ear-splitting ways of showing their affection. Finally, back on the bus, Brendon immediately challenged him to a Guitar Hero Showdown to Beat All Showdowns (as he called it) and neither of them crawled into their bunks, nursing sore fingers and bruised egos, until well after the others had passed out.

*

In the morning, when Spencer woke up to the sounds of Brendon singing a show tune at the top of his lungs, regardless to the fact that he was, you know, like, _sleeping_ , Spencer rolled over, and tried to find a comfortable position to fall back to sleep in. He buried his arm under the cool side of the pillow, and jerked back slightly when his fingers touched something slick and plastic. He lifted his pillow, all thoughts of sleep forgotten as he tried to figure out if the guys had planted something retarded under his pillow when he recognized the cylindrical tube, the sparkles and the small pink watermelons up and down the sides. He sat up as much as he could with the low ceiling of his bunk, and checked to make sure that his curtain was closed relatively tight before he unscrewed the bright pink cap on the tube, and slid out the wand. The smell hit him hard, and it was delicious.

*

"Spence?" Jon walked up behind him, hefting his duffel higher on his shoulder. It was a hotel night, and Zach had stuck Ryan and Brendon together, which meant that Spencer was going to get blessedly Brendon-free sleep in a solid bed that wasn't moving. He was looking forward to a long shower and doing absolutely nothing until bedtime.

"Yeah?" He slowed down enough to let Jon catch up. 

Jon smiled at him, and fingered with the zipper of his opened hoodie. "I was just wondering if you had found my present, but I can already tell that you did."

Spencer unconsciously licked his lips, tasting the vivid splash of watermelon. Jon's eyes tracked the movement with a gaze and oh. That was new. The way that Jon's eyelids slid shut just slightly, the almost imperceptible intake of breath. Spencer bit on his bottom lip and watched as Jon almost tripped over his own feet. Definitely new.

Stopping in front of the door to their room, Spencer turned away, and busied himself with the keycard. Before he even had the door all the way open, Jon was standing close enough for Spencer to feel the heat from his arms, could feel his breath against the back of his neck. 

"Can..." Jon trailed off, and Spencer walked into the room, dropping his bag in the walkway. Jon did the same, and stood there for a moment, fidgeting again with the zipper of his hoodie.

"Yeah?" 

The door closed behind Jon, and he stepped forward, crowding Spencer against the wall behind him until his back was flat against the plaster, and he could feel the warm wet of Jon's words against his cheeks, against his lips.

"Can I taste it?"

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
